superjailroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Death of Shitrape
Jaillox *she tries to open the door, but can't - cast prevents it* GAH! *opens with slight difficulty with other hand* *she sees two inmates in the twins' room - Fatty, and Gay* *Gary * *5:15 Rigbybestie1510 *5:15 Jaillox Oh, god... *they look up at sound of her voice* *they run each with one twin in hand* WARDY! *she rushes back in the bathroom* TWO INMATES JUST STOLE OUR BABIES *5:16 Rigbybestie1510 *runs in there* WHAT?! I'LL KILL THEM!!! *5:16 Jaillox *Mistress goes in the bedroom, and grabs a bathrobe out of the closet* *she throws it on herself as she chases after them* *IT WAS THE ONE WITH THE BIRD, AND THE REALLY FAT, PEDOPHILIC ONE *5:17 Rigbybestie1510 GARY?! OH DOG... NOT FATTY... WITH MY KIDS... *5:17 Jaillox MY GOD WHAT IF THEY KILL THEM?! *runs after them* *sees them turn corner* *she follows the twins cry* *5:18 Rigbybestie1510 *grabs suit, starts putting on* JAILBOT, ATTACK MODE! *5:18 Jaillox *Jailbot races after inmates in attack mode* *she is chasing the two inmates, when a third (Pakistani Inmate) trips her* *she falls to the ground with a thud* *5:20 Rigbybestie1510 MISTY!! DAMNIT I HATE ALL OF YOU RIGHT NOW!!! ...except Ash. *5:20 Jaillox *she tries to get back up, but before she can, Lord Stingray jams his boot into her back* *he is slightly greenish, from being raised from the dead* Well, well, well... look at what I caught... *I nice, big, erotic Mistress... *5:21 Rigbybestie1510 *breaks Pakistani Inmate's leg off* WHAT THE HELL?! SHITRAPE?! *5:22 Jaillox *Mistress struggles to get out of his grasp* *he produces a rope, and proceeds to tie up her arms and legs* *he slaps a piece of duct-tape on her mouth* *he then cuts off her bathrobe* Oh, boys... *7 or 8 inmates come out* Dinnertime. *Mistress screams in horror* *5:23 Rigbybestie1510 I THO-- BUT YOU WERE-- I KILLED YOU! I REMEMBER! MISTY!!! *5:23 Jaillox Jailbot: WARDEN! YOU STAY AND FIGHT THEM OFF! I'LL GET THE TWINS! *inmates jump on her, and proceed to rape her* *5:24 Rigbybestie1510 *attacks inmates* LEAVE MY WIFE ALONE!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT?! *rips one of their heads off* *5:25 Jaillox *Mistress struggles to get free of her bindings* *Lord Stingray slaps all the inmates away* Now, now... you wouldn't want to get a "bellyache"... *Lord Stingray proceeds to grab Mistress, then press a button on the wall, which takes him down a chute in the floor, which closes immediately after his head goes past a censor* *Alice, Bruce, Nova, Jared, and Charise show up, all now clothed* Alice: Jailbot told us. What can we do? *5:27 Rigbybestie1510 MISTY!!!! Stingray went downstairs! EVERYONE GO DOWNSTAIRS! *runs to the stairs and goes down them* *5:27 Jaillox *scene cuts to Fatty with Samantha* Hey, little girl... how are you doing? You look hot... let me cool you down... *Fatty takes off Samantha's onesie, while Samantha is kicking and screaming* *everyone runs down them* *5:29 Rigbybestie1510 STINGRAY! WHERE ARE YOU?! *5:29 Jaillox *scene cuts to LS and Mistress in a secret room* *he rips off her duct tape* *she screams* GAH! WHAT DO YOU WANT, SHITRAPE? LS: Now, now... you will call your husband Lord Stingray, not "Shitrape"... M: Hus-Husband?! HOW DARE YOU! *she tries to slap him, but can't get free of her bindings* *THE ONLY MAN I EVER LOVED WAS WARD- *LS puts duct tape back on her lips* Now, now... I don't want someone who always BITCHES... *Now, I think it's time we had some... alone time... *he fondles her breasts, while she is screaming through her gag* *Samantha is heard crying her eyes out through vent above Warden's head* *shows Fatty sticking getting ready to stick Xavier into Samantha's frontside* Now, now... it's ok, little girl... *door is being crashed open just before he rapes her by Alice* *Alice knocks Fatty to the floor, while Jared grabs Samantha and gives to the Warden* *5:33 Rigbybestie1510 Thanks, guys... *cuddles her* It's okay, Samantha... now, where is your brother? *5:33 Jaillox *back to LS and M* LS: Oh, shut up. *slaps her across the face* *she screams* Oh, I can't take this any longer... *he spreads her legs apart* *she has look of absolute fear in her eyes, seeing his sharp "thing" coming towards her* *she struggles to make herself heard, and the sound travels to Jailbot, who is covered in blood, but has an unharmed Olliver in hand* Oh, god... Mistress! *beeps once, then races off towards Warden* *LS begins to rape her* M: *just manages to make small gap between her mouth and the duct tape* LS, PLEASE... I'M PREGNANT... LS: Yeah, yeah... I've heard it a million times... and I have to say, I don't believe you. You're very unconvincing, you know that? *continues to rape her* *Jailbot meets up with Warden* *WARDEN! NO TIME TO EXPLAIN. JUST FOLLOW ME *races off in direction he came from* *5:38 Rigbybestie1510 Okay! *follows* *5:39 Jaillox *gets to where he was, but takes a left at doorway just left of where he is* *he goes down that pathway* *Mistress is in tears, and is almost passed out, when the door sounds like it's being beaten down* LS: What the-? *the door gets broken down by Alice, once again* *Warden, Alice, Bruce, Nova, Jailbot, Charise, and Jailbot are all standing in the doorway* *LS: Oh... *rubs back of neck, while Mistress looks slightly relieved* Fancy meeting you here? *5:41 Rigbybestie1510 *has look of pure rage in eyes* *5:41 Jaillox *Mistress struggles to get out of her bindings* LS: Oh, shut up, bitch. *slaps her in the face* *LS: *looks back, sees rage in his eyes* *A-ha! I came prepared for this! *pulls out gun, which splits into two seperate guns at barrel* *one is aimed at Olliver, while the other is at Samantha* You just walk away, and pretend NONE of this ever happened, including your marriage, and the twins live. However, if you try to come and save the Mistress... *cocks gun* *Jailbot uses quicker-than-light gun, which fires a bullet faster than the speed of light, and aims at LS, then fires* *LS gets seperated from the Mistress, then hits the wall, very badly injured* Is that the- the best you got? *he gets up, and wobbles* *he raises fists to fight Warden* *5:47 Rigbybestie1510 I'll fight Shitrape, you guys get Misty and get out of here! I have a score to settle... *5:48 Jaillox They attempt to get her, but is interrupted by LS shooting the twins in their heads, instantly blowing their brains out* (don't worry - I have a plan) *Mistress screams, then sobs* MM MMMMMM MMM MMMMMM MM MMMMMM MMM MMMMMMM! *My Babies! You killed my Babies, you Bastard!* *5:49 Rigbybestie1510 My twins! They're... they're dead... *cries* My only two children... *5:50 Jaillox *LS grabs Mistress* Looks like I win again. Sorry W- *gets shot in the head by Jailbot with a grappling hook, who proceeds to drag him to the floor* *Warden, here you go. *rips grappling hook out of the barely breathing Stingray* *5:51 Rigbybestie1510 They... they were so young... *instantly get upset again and snaps Stingray's neck* I... I need a minute... *walks off* *5:52 Jaillox *Alice goes to Mistress, and undoes her bindings* Thank you, A-alice... *Alice pulls out bathrobe* Here. I thought this would be comfortable. *Mistress puts it on, crying the whole time* *Jailbot goes up to Warden* Uh, sir... I don't mean to ruin your moment... but you might just want to check the twins's room. Just saying. *You'd be \very happy at what you see, I can assure you that. *Twins are laying, asleep in their cribs - the ones Shitrape killed were clones, which you could tell by the dazed looks in their eyes* *5:54 Rigbybestie1510 Sigh... fine... *goes to their room* Wait, they're here-- then who was-- MY BABIES ARE ALIVE! *5:54 Jaillox *they wake up and smile at the sight of their Daddy* *Mistress is still in the room, thinking they're dead* *sitting, crying with Alice and Charise* I can't believe my babies... gone... *cries into Alice's shoulder* *5:55 Rigbybestie1510 *hugs twins* I thought I lost you two forever... *tears roll down face* *5:56 Jaillox *twins lay heads on Warden's arms* *Alice is walking Mistress to her room* There, there, Mistress... it's ok... you'll always have the third one, you know... M: *sniff* Yes, but... they were my first born babies... *cries into bathrobe* *she gets up to her room, and flops down on the bed and cries and cries, and cries* *6:00 Rigbybestie1510 *goes to bedroom* ...and we're going to watch Speed Racer ALL DAY LONG! I never want to be separated from you two AGAIN! And, tomorrow, I'll show you my playroom! Won't that be fun? *chuckles weakly* *6:01 Jaillox *Mistress raises her head* W-who are you talk- *sees twins* MY BABIES! *grabs them out of Warden's hands, then hugs tightly* B-b-but how? *Oh, Wardy... *pins him to the bed, hugs, and kisses him and the twins* *crying tears of joy* They're alive... they're ALIVE... Alive! *cries into his shoulder* *I-I can't believe what happened today... *First, we got stuck in the middle of a war on boats the size of our feet, then the twins get stolen and I get raped again? It's just too good (except for the rape* to be true... *6:07 Rigbybestie1510 Well, turns out the babies Shitrape shot weren't real. The real twins were asleep in their room! All thanks to Jailbot... *blushes* ...and Jared and Alice and Bruce and Charise and Nova... *sighs lovingly* and Alice... I'm glad we're all back together... I KNOW! At least I killed Stingray for GOOD this time... I'll NEVER let him get away with this... I mean, what if he ACTUALLY killed my twins? *silently* I'll get my revenge on him again in the afterlife... Yeah, it was kinda crazy... It's sorta like that dream I had... we were doing something innocent and you guys get kidnapped... #LateReplies... *6:07 Jaillox I wonder how he came back to life... *6:08 Rigbybestie1510 Hmm... *6:08 Jaillox *scene shows the Doctor about to disassemble a read stingray for creatures to use later, when a machine explodes, and causes electricity to go through his body, reanimating him, where we wanted to get his revenge* *dead *6:10 Rigbybestie1510 Eh, I guess we'll never know. *6:13 Jaillox Well, thank god we're all okay... Well, at least you three are... *I think he poked something...